


My Ardent Lips Await Your Arrival

by SN_Blaugrana



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, China, Egypt, Embarrassment, M/M, Morse Code, No Sex, No Smut, Norwich, POV Steve Rogers, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Secret Messages, Sexting, War Time Steve and Bucky, World War II, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SN_Blaugrana/pseuds/SN_Blaugrana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>二战版sexting，吧唧给大盾发脸红心跳的消息。</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Ardent Lips Await Your Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Exaggerated_Specificity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/gifts).
  * A translation of [My Ardent Lips Await Your Arrival](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464238) by [Exaggerated_Specificity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/pseuds/Exaggerated_Specificity). 



 

Steve呼出的气息冻成一缕一缕，环绕着他们，他靠向战壕里泥巴压成的墙，他的肺冻得发疼。在银色的月光下Steve看不清Dugan的表情，但他可以在回话里听出犹豫和几近抱歉的担忧。

“还没呢，队长。”Dugan把双筒镜举到眼前，镜头移向峡谷边缘，准备再次扫视远处的树林寻找Bucky的信号。“盯了那排树一整晚，闪都没闪一下。目前还没有。”

时近午夜，快到Dugan停止监视的时间了，离Bucky冒险进入树林对疑似Hydra基地执行监察任务也过去了好几个小时。

咆哮突击队已经在这座废弃的奥地利城堡外监视了好一周。茂密的常青树林掩着通往堡垒的路。冻结的耕地环着倾颓的墙，再远处就是他们的前哨基地，他们没有观察到那里有任何活动迹象。Bucky计划穿过村庄往返，先到东边，再悄悄从林子里逼近城堡。他保证一旦有消息，马上用手电发出信号。天黑之后Bucky的踪影就消失了。

Steve舔舔唇，竭力压抑胸中的不安。他转身面向Dugan旁边堆高的岩石堤防，看向发亮的雪白田野。他没有必要担心。Bucky是一个久经考验的军官，一个有着丰富战斗经验的狙击手。只可惜再多的保证也无法阻止担忧在Steve心头盘旋。就像Phillips上校告诉Steve在Azzano的失踪人员名单里有Bucky的名字时，Steve心中的沉痛一样。

“很安静，”Dugan喃喃道，声音只够Steve听到，“太安静了，要我说的话。”

“他会打信号的。”Steve回道，眯眼看着黑暗。Dugan说得对，周围鸦雀无声。实在太冷了，动物们只会蜷起来取暖。连凛冽寒风呼啸过冰冻的田地的声音，都被厚厚的雪压得低沉。

Steve深呼吸，仰头望着天空。深沉的靛青色天空中没有一丝云，银白和淡蓝的星星在他们头顶一闪一闪，美得灿烂而冰冷。新降的雪在清冷的月色下几乎闪闪发光。这景象仿如一张明信片，或者一幅画，让Steve想起，圣诞节快到了。差不多是时候把他的男孩拥入怀里感谢上帝让他们团聚，即使眼下的环境不太适合庆祝。

“嗯，至少有件事是肯定的，”Dugan轻声抱怨，“即使Hydra没打垮我，我也会无聊至死的。”

Steve冲他的战友一笑。还好他有幸和这样一群人在一起，让寒冷不再忍无可忍，每天提醒他为何而战。

“让我守着吧。你跟其他人取暖去。”Steve告诉他。Steve很乐意自己挑起这个重担。相较其他人，忍受寒冷对他而言没有那么痛苦。

Dugan一言不发，背靠着Steve用望远镜慢慢扫描树林，似乎很满意他当下所处的位置。Steve窝回沟壕里，为Bucky的踪迹无声祈祷。

快一个小时过去了。Dugan的动作弄醒了打着盹的Steve。他绷紧身体，伏在沟壕边缘，双肘撑在雪里。

“总算来了，小子！”Dugan咕哝，双眼紧贴望远镜。

Steve立刻打起精神，爬到Dugan身边。“他说什么？”Steve的低语藏不住急切。他看到Bucky微弱的手电光在松树和桦树墨黑的轮廓中闪烁。没有望远镜，Steve并不能将那些闪光确切地分辨成点和杠，所以他等着Dugan。

Dugan的双筒镜稳稳瞄准树林，右手钻进口袋摸索本子和铅笔。闪光停了，Dugan把望远镜塞进Steve期待已久的手中，舒展舒展手套里的手指，开始转译Bucky隔着月光下的田地给他们打的摩尔斯码。

“确认Hydra。”Dugan尽可能大声地耳语道，结了霜的胡子下露着一抹得意的笑。

Steve呼出一口不知何时憋着的气，拍一下Dugan的背。“等那么久总算有所收获。”他边说边举起双筒镜。“他又在打信号了。”

“来，我瞧瞧。”Dugan嘀咕着从Steve手里拿回双筒镜。周围一时回归平静，只有他们兴奋的呼吸声和铅笔划过潮湿纸张的声音。

“我想他发疯了。”Dugan说，扫一眼旁边的Steve，再看回黑暗的森林。

“什么？为什么？”

“他说的没头没脑，队长。”

Steve探头越过Dugan的宽肩看向本子，可是光线太暗，他看不清Dugan记了什么。

“也许是另一种代码？念出来，中士。”

“好吧，上尉(Captain)。”Dugan说出Steve军衔的时候带了更多重音。“他说‘告诉Steve。NORWICH. EGYPT.’”

“老天，Buck，”Steve叹道，庆幸黑夜遮住了他脸上深深浅浅的红。

Steve知道这种黑话。大兵们都懂。编几个缩写节省时间，或者，正如眼前，在他人不知不觉时说点下流话。有天晚上他们都冻得睡不着，Bucky给Steve看了不少这种东西，他们自己还编了一些。

如果没记错的话，“NORWICH”意思是“ _在我回去前把裤子脱好_ (kNickers Off Ready When I Come Home)”，而“EGYPT”说的是“ _好想好想抓你的大胸_ (Eager to Grab Your Pretty Tits)”。

嗯，起码他可以确定Bucky还活着并且心情不错。

“你知道这是什么意思吗，Rogers？”Dugan问，转回头看一眼月光下的Steve。

Steve的沉默和不自然的表情足以让Dugan猜到密语的大意，即使他并不是很清楚Bucky在说什么。

“噢，我的老天爷，”Dugan抱怨“这真有点——你猜怎样，队长，算了，我不想知道。我才不管你们两个搞什么鬼。”

Dugan把望远镜递给队长，摇摇头，爬回营地时努力忍住脸上的笑容。

Steve让他走了，没说一句话。他知道即使他和Bucky千方百计摆出公事公办的模样，他们的战友也不是瞎子聋子。并不总是那么容易，他们离得那么近，又那么急于弥补失去的时间。Steve把脸埋进手中，冰冷僵硬的皮手套捂着发烫的脸颊。

他摸向腰带取出手电，趴回沟壕边上，打出“-.-. .... .. -. .-”，意思是“CHINA”，或者说“ _回来吧我已经脱光光了_ (Come Home I’m Naked Already)”。

Bucky现在大概在回来的路上，或许脚步还很轻快。Steve会在寒冷的夜里等他，衣冠齐整，把他的宝贝吻到喘不过气。谁叫他让他担心了。


End file.
